


Delicacy | 美食

by ChauTreacle



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Campfire Chatting, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChauTreacle/pseuds/ChauTreacle
Summary: 逃生者们的饮食哲学。
Kudos: 2





	Delicacy | 美食

逃生者一日一次的聚餐时刻到了。

围坐在火堆旁的只有三个人，一个凤敏，一个大卫，还有一个梅格。凤敏的背受了伤，裸着上半身让梅格用棉棒沾着药粉给她止血。大卫背对着她们，焦灼地揉着自己的眉心：

“我们别等了，不如直接开始吧？过了这么久，他们恐怕遭难了，不要指望他们带食物回来了。”

“耐心点。不过今天德怀特他们真的格外拖沓啊。”梅格说话的时候手一抖，棉棒戳到凤敏的伤口，听见一声惊叫，吓得她赶紧道歉。凤敏倒抽了一口凉气，表示不要紧：“等他们的时候，我们为什么不先处理一下手头的食材呢？”

“对啊！我怎么没想到。”大卫说得激动，不自觉地把头转过来，却看凤敏正在套衣服。她身上缠着纱布和绷带，隐隐约约可见后背那一条深红色的伤口，比遮掩之前更加让人不安。

大卫默默捂住脸。

凤敏毫不介意，自然地把上衣穿好，理了理衣褶：“那，大家都带了什么回来？拿出来看看吧。”

照规矩，逃生者们要与所有人一同分享自己当天找回的食物。什么都行，只要是能吃的东西。大卫摘了蘑菇，据克劳黛特留下的植物图鉴辩识是有微弱毒性的类型，不过完全做熟就没有问题了。梅格摘了野菜，老样子。

今天大概只能做蔬菜汤了。

凤敏不慌不忙地从腰包里摸出了一个小玻璃罐。大卫凑上去看了一眼，一些白色小球亲昵地依偎在罐底。凤敏突然把罐子一晃，同时配以惊吓声，顿时令人寒毛直竖，一跃而起。

“小敏，这堆软趴趴的玩意不会是……虫子吧……”

“是刚结的蝉蛹，从黑水沼泽挖到的。”凤敏解释道，“你们没吃过油炸蝉蛹吗？蛋白质含量可是牛肉的六倍啊。”

（我们并不想吃！）

大卫和梅格几乎是同时以三倍速摇头。

雾气深处突然传来踩碎枯枝的咔哒声。

“有人来了。”凤敏打了个哈欠。

“哟呼！晚上好。”是妮娅，身上脏兮兮得像条狗，皮肤青一块紫一块，脸上却满是喜悦。妮娅一手抓着她带回来的战利品，对着众人高高举起，开心地说道：

“咱们有肉吃了！”

另外三个人齐刷刷盯着妮娅捉回来的乌鸦——那东西的脖子已经拧断了，嘴里淌出几滴血；除此之外，羽毛油亮，体型健实，一看就有很多肉。

逃生者们的水资源是有限的，梅格看了一眼水袋里的水——吃肉还是喝汤，二选一的时刻到了。

“投票表决么？”妮娅举起双手，“我选肉。”

“当然是肉！”其他三人异口同声。

今天应当是个大日子，因为大家有肉吃了。

平时，逃生者是吃不到肉的。所有食物能吃的前提是本就可以生吃，或者能够将原材料带回篝火加工，肉显然是后者。没有人会想啃生肉——茹毛饮血，和那些令人痛恨的杀手没有区别。逃生者不应该混淆自己和杀手的界限，这是规矩，大家都心知肚明。

原料从哪儿来？一是偷，杀手们的住处往往储藏着现成的生肉；二是抓，乌鸦、田鼠、兔子、青蛙等等这些小东西。可是就算取得了肉也不一定能带回篝火，这简直是冒着生命危险去饱口福。原料少，加工难，两点综合起来，逃生者们想吃肉很难。每一个有肉吃的日子都应该是大日子。

妮娅大喜：“好好好！来，帮我搭把手。咱们把它剖了。”剩下的三人面面相觑。“可是我们不会啊……”

不巧，篝火边的这四个人没有一个擅长处理肉类。在外面的世界，凤敏靠着外卖和方便食品度日，妮娅只会白煮和乱炖，大卫是什么东西都会往嘴里塞的类型，至于梅格，她是素食主义，明确表示自己绝不会碰那只死乌鸦一根指头。

“我虽然不吃肉，可是知道该怎么处理肉，应该可以指挥。”梅格有点不自信。

妮娅期待地看向凤敏：“小敏……”

“小妮，我拒绝。我好累了，只想躺在这儿睡一会儿。”凤敏面露难色。

妮娅叹口气，把目光投向大卫。

“我也可以负责指挥。”大卫拍拍胸脯。

“就你叽歪！”妮娅用乌鸦锤他，“别光看着了，给我过来帮忙。”

在篝火上架起锅子，用开水除去羽毛。去掉爪子，清洗鸟头。剖开鸟肚子，摘除内脏，拆卸翅膀和腿——梅格指挥得很不错，可是妮娅和大卫操作起来异常潦草，到了摘内脏的一步，没耐心的两人干脆开始用手上的血互相抹对方的脸玩。

梅格拍着自己的脑门发愁：“是谁说要吃肉来着？”

历经波折，一只完好的乌鸦终于被肢解成了可食用的肉块，虽然卖相不怎样。接下来就是串肉和烤肉了，这一步变得简单要归功于妮娅是个撸串高手，蘑菇、野菜和蝉蛹也串成了串，在篝火的炙烤下闪着诱人的光泽，香气勾得人口水直流。

雾气深处再次传来脚步声。来人踩碎了草地上的霜，身上披着雪粉，暴露在外的皮肤都冻得发红。逃生者们的领导人物，德怀特•费菲尔德，打着寒战冲大家挤出一个微笑：“晚上好。”

“你刚从莱利回来么？”大卫问道。

“对……那地方可冷呢。”德怀特对着手哈气，吸了吸鼻子。一时间，逃生者们陷入了沉默，耳中只有木材熊熊燃烧的噼啪声。

领导是不会丢下自己的队友落跑的，如果他只身一人回到篝火，结论只有一个，那就是其他人已经在他之前尽数遇难。莱利的寒风冻住了德怀特通红的眼圈，却冻不住他脸上的笑——这个容易动情的男人为了不打扰大家的兴致，正极力用笑容掩饰自己的悲伤：

“有肉吃！今天是什么肉？”

“还不是老样子，烤乌鸦。逮到这家伙可不容易呢。”妮娅答道，“来一串？”

“好啊。哎，我想念老家的烤肠了。怀念还有猪肉吃的日子……”德怀特叹道。

凤敏半睡半醒，听到这话微微一笑，嘴里用家乡话嘟囔：“双汇正品，假一赔十……嘿嘿。”

德怀特接过妮娅递来的烤串，瞟了一眼凤敏，“她说什么？”

“她说就你屁事儿多，人家说梦话也要打听个清楚。”妮娅撇嘴。

德怀特的脸红得不能再红，支支吾吾地想解释什么，最终作罢。

众人正打算开吃，梅格突然叫停：“等等！”

“怎么啦？”大卫问。

“咱们没有撒调料。”梅格说着，在自己的上衣口袋里摸索，掏出了一个贴身的盐袋。

德怀特目瞪口呆，“你就这样对待你的好运符吗？”

“好运气已经用光啦。我最近被杀手追上的次数越来越多了，幸运女神根本就没有眷顾我嘛。”梅格认真地说着，向众人递了递盐袋，“来，烤串撒点盐更棒。”

在梅格阻拦之前，妮娅已经咬了一口手里的烤肉，嚼着东西说话时嘴角的油光一闪一闪。妮娅含糊不清地问道：“反正尝不出味道，加和不加又有什么区别呢？”

梅格笑了。“不加就只是生存，加了才有生活的感觉呀。”她把手中的盐袋冲妮娅抛去，街头艺术家将烤串叼在嘴里，用一个花哨的姿势接住了盐袋，冲她挤了挤眼睛。

因为湿气的缘故，细碎的盐晶都结成了一团。妮娅把盐掰碎了，在每个人的烤串上都象征性地撒了一小撮。

“看上去的确好吃多了。”妮娅道。

“对吧。”梅格相当自豪，“快吃吧。”

“对呢，快吃吧。冷了就不好吃了。”大卫附议。

妮娅把手里的烤串指向夜空，“敬我们逝去的朋友。”

“敬我们逝去的朋友。”众人也学她的样子。

啊呜。

乌鸦食腐，逃生者的血肉为他们提供了养分，反过来，它们要做好成为逃生者的盘中餐的准备。

嘎吱嘎吱。吭哧吭哧。

乌鸦吃人，人吃乌鸦，血肉循环，生命正因为有着这样的循环才能被称为生命。这被恶灵构造出来的虚幻世界不就像一只巨大而贪婪的乌鸦么？它吞食人的希望，而坚强的人又靠仪式一般的吞食消化这个残酷的世界，维持他们希望的火花。

咕咚。

死亡不是终结。只要他们还在进食，那么向死而生的勇气就还在，希望就还在，人就还在。

嗝。


End file.
